


“We’re going to be besties, I can tell already”

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, Fan Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Male-Female Friendship, artwork, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Charlie and Castiel (and Dean) from Hunterenough ’s  new serie "Just Another Roommate!AU" : Life changes/Another Responsible Adult , chapter 5.





	“We’re going to be besties, I can tell already”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterEnough/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329586) by [HunterEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterEnough/pseuds/HunterEnough). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
